1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image reading apparatus using a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known image reading apparatus is described below with reference to FIGS. 9 and 10.
Within a frame member 901 of an image reading apparatus, an image reading unit 902 reciprocally movable inside the frame member 901 is provided. The image reading unit 902 is provided with a sensor substrate into which an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) is incorporated, an illumination unit for illuminating a document image, and a lens for performing imaging of light reflected from a document onto the image sensor. The image reading unit 902 reads the document laid on a document positioning glass plate 903 while moving under the document positioning glass plate 903.
The image reading unit 902 is reciprocally moved by a driving force of a motor arranged in the frame member 901. In the specification, a direction in which the image reading unit 902 is reciprocally moved is called a sub-scanning direction and a direction orthogonal to the sub-scanning direction (the longitudinal direction of the image reading unit 902) is called a main-scanning direction.
In FIG. 9, a sensor substrate is provided on the right of the image reading unit 902. FIG. 10 illustrates a perspective view of the image reading unit 902 drawn from a view point where a sensor substrate 1003 and a flexible flat cable 904 (hereinafter referred to as an FFC) can be observed.
The image reading apparatus includes a controller substrate (not illustrated) for providing a motor with a control signal to move the image reading unit 902 and for processing the image signal output from the image reading unit 902.
The image reading unit 902 is connected to the controller substrate by the FFC 904 to perform communication using the control signal and the image signal between the controller substrate and the image reading unit 902. One end of the FFC 904 is connected to the sensor substrate 1003 of the image reading unit 902.
In FIG. 9, a curvature portion 1001 of the FFC 904 is provided at the left of the image reading unit 902 to prevent the FFC 904 from being buckled when the image reading unit 902 is reciprocally moved, allowing the image reading unit 902 to be smoothly moved.
In a conventional technique, guide portions 1002 for guiding the FFC 904 are provided on the bottom surface of the image reading unit 902. Part of the FFC 904 connected to the sensor substrate 1003 is held by the guide portions 1002 on the bottom surface of the image reading unit 902 and the FFC 904 is guided to the left of the image reading unit 902 in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, the curvature portion 1001 of the FFC 904 is formed at the left of the image reading unit 902 in the sub-scanning direction.
The conventional image reading apparatus, however, has to-be-solved problems of workability in attaching and detaching the FFC to and from the image reading unit 902.
Since the workability in attaching and detaching the FFC to and from the conventional image reading apparatus is poor, wrinkles and scratches may be made during the operation in which the FFC is guided by the guide portions. The wrinkles and scratches may cause breaking of the wires of the FFC.